<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глубоком-глубоком шкафу by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Mimi_Kriya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307121">В глубоком-глубоком шкафу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020'>fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya'>Mimi_Kriya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, CMNM / Naked Male Clothed Male, Co-workers, Cock Piercing, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Facials, Fingering, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Implied OMC/Steve Rogers, Implied S.T.R.I.K.E./Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Present Tense, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не видит возможности быть собой даже в прогрессивном новом веке, но пытается найти способ получить то, чего хочет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди R-NC21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глубоком-глубоком шкафу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что-нибудь подхватить он не боялся тогда и не боится сейчас. В тридцатые не знали ничего серьезнее сифилиса, который успешно лечили; самым страшным в этом представлялось унижение, сопровождавшее визит с подобной проблемой к врачу. Впрочем, унижение тоже так себе, не смертельное: у половины проституток в порту можно было подхватить букет, любвеобильного юношу по тем временам только пожурили бы за неразборчивость, и никто не сумел бы догадаться, каким образом он заразился на самом деле.</p><p>После сыворотки болезни не грозят ему вовсе.</p><p>Боится он другого, и в этом прошлое и настоящее различаются только нюансами: репутация. Тогда, в довоенном Бруклине, он никогда бы не отмылся, попавшись на чем-то столь позорном. Теперь — он был шокирован, оглядевшись в этом новом мире — мужчины, которые любят секс с мужчинами, не скрываются, а обществу все равно. Кто-то осуждает, кто-то — наоборот, считает это ужасно милым (он смотрел видео с парадов, он видел девчонок, визжащих от восторга при виде поцелуев бородатых мужиков), но по большому счету, можно закрыть глаза на чужое мнение и делать все, что хочется.</p><p>Если ты, конечно, не Капитан Америка, потому что символу нации «что хочется» не положено, а положено по списку: домик с белым заборчиком — 1 шт., жена добропорядочная и, разумеется, тоже белая — 1 шт., детишки вихрастые с чистыми ушами — 2 или 3 шт., золотистый ретривер, барбекю по субботам и запах яблочного пирога. Американская мечта.</p><p>А вовсе не сосать хуи.</p><p>Стив Роджерс не мог и помыслить, что однажды наступит будущее настолько... радужное. В те времена он жил в глубоком, глубоком шкафу. Капитан Америка, увы, тоже не может ни в открытую встречаться с парнями, ни воспользоваться этими невероятными изобретениями для поиска партнеров на один раз — о нет, слишком велик риск, что его узнают, и господи, какой скандал разразился бы от компрометирующего видео. Стив может сигануть без парашюта из самолета, но у каждого свои слабости. Перед общественным порицанием он пасует.</p><p>Проблема с репутацией решается одинаково и тогда, и сейчас: это полная анонимность процесса.</p><p>Стив не помнит, когда узнал, для чего использовали ту дырку в заборе между пабом и общежитием швейной фабрики, но точно знает, кто обратил на нее его внимание. Баки, конечно: этот прохвост изучил все злачные места Бруклина, даром что вокруг него и так всегда вились девушки разной степени доступности. Стив оценил возможности. От открывшихся перспектив захватило дух. Ему понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы набраться смелости и вернуться уже без Баки.</p><p>У общежития была строгая надзирательница и комендантский час, с началом которого ее бдительность переключалась с внешних стен на внутренние. Перелезть через забор оказалось под силу даже Стиву. Маленький дворик, где постоянно сушили белье, надежно скрывал от посторонних глаз.</p><p>Паб гудел до утра. Желающих получить отсос за просто так было полно, некоторые давали денег, но Стив приходил туда не за заработком.</p><p>Давно нет ни того забора, ни паба, ни общежития. В новом веке другая анонимность: огромный город стирает лица, пестрая круговерть фальшивых имен, одноразовых номеров и левых аккаунтов сбивает со следа. Стив не спешит. Он заглядывает в туалеты на заправках, в третьесортных дайнерах для дальнобойщиков, но ничего похожего нигде не находит. Потом случается заварушка совсем рядом с офисом, в паре кварталов — захват заложников в маленьком семейном кафе. Среди заложников чья-то пожилая мама, Стив до сих пор не знает, чья (это конфиденциальная информация), но у этого человека хватает влиятельности, чтобы на помощь бросили целый Страйк и Капитана Америку в придачу.</p><p>Операция проходит быстро и бескровно: смешной масштаб для бывалых героев, все равно что из пушки по воробьям. На следующий день хозяин торжественно заколачивает досками черный ход из кухни, через который проникли злоумышленники, и маленький коридор с кладовкой в конце остается пустовать, запертый снаружи на висячий замок. Над барной стойкой хозяин вешает фотографию со своими спасителями, и у Страйка теперь свои два столика под окнами, а у Стива — спокойная уверенность в том, что он нашел искомое.</p><p>Он видел план здания. Кладовку от одной из туалетных кабинок отделяет даже не стена — перегородка. Он пробивает ее пальцами.</p><p>***<br/>
Страйк почти ежедневно ездит на ланч в маленький дайнер «У Фрэнка». Раньше здесь паслись все больше старики, но орава шумных и, чего греха таить, потных мужиков несколько скорректировала контингент. Теперь сюда заруливают байкеры — не такие, которые торгуют стволами и наркотой, а плюшевые медведи из тех, что помогают маленьким детям, пострадавшим от буллинга в школе. Еще пожарные из станции на углу, строители в неоновых жилетках, — одним словом, для полного комплекта радужной мечты не хватает разве что брутальных канадских лесорубов, впрочем, некоторые хипстеры отличаются от них только очками, а очков совершенно точно не видно через двухдюймовую дырку в стене туалета.</p><p>Стив гуляет до дайнера через переулки, заходит с тыла — там мусорные контейнеры и всегда можно прикинуться, будто шел с парковки. За контейнерами дверь с подвесным замком. Это не тот замок, который навесил хозяин, но Стив уверен, что старик не в обиде, даже если заметил подлог: коридор заперт только для того, чтобы там не устраивали ночлежку.</p><p>Отперев замок, Стив просачивается в заброшенный коридор и закрывает за собой дверь. Запыленные окошки под потолком пропускают немного света, этого более чем хватает. Стив заходит в маленькую темную кладовку, и с каждым шагом разгорается предвкушение. В брюках становится тесно, сбивается дыхание.</p><p>На полу у стены — пачка влажных салфеток, несколько огрызков карандашей и неприметный блокнот, купленный в газетном киоске. Иногда спрашивают что-нибудь глупое вроде его ВИЧ-статуса, как будто кто-то ответил бы правду в подобной ситуации, и Стив пишет левой рукой записку в ответ, коверкая почерк. Голос узнать гораздо легче, поэтому он молчит. Стив отправляет туда же, на пол, телефон на случай, если нужно будет посветить себе, потом дотягивается до самопального выключателя под потолком — пришлось повозиться и выломать кусок обшивки, чтобы добраться до проводки, — и по его щелчку за стеной гаснет свет над крайней туалетной кабинкой.</p><p>Постоянные посетители в курсе, что это сигнал. Пока свет не горит, можно поразвлечься. Туалет становится оживленней, чаще хлопают двери. О бойцовском клубе не говорят, но знают.</p><p>Стив опускается на колени напротив дырки, с той стороны целомудренно прикрытой до поры рекламным щитком, и ждет.</p><p>Хозяин «У Фрэнка», которого парадоксальным образом зовут не Фрэнк — очень понятливый старикан. Он не препятствует происходящему. Неженатые голодные мужики делают кассу куда лучше, чем пенсионеры, полдня посасывающие кофе, хоть и ведут себя шумно. Они не устраивают здесь черти что с девицами и алкоголем, напротив, отпугивают всяких стремных личностей, а двухдюймовая дырка в стене, открытая всего на полчаса в день — небольшая плата за то, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно.</p><p>Очень скромное и неприметное «черти что».</p><p>Стив сидит на пятках и прислушивается. Ожидание — часть его головокружительного, стыдного удовольствия. Комкает в пальцах лямку небольшого рюкзака с бутылкой воды и запасной одеждой. Иногда Стив раздевается догола и едва не кончает от одного этого образа: голый на грязном полу, на коленях в ожидании члена. Пару раз он приходил сюда в капитанской форме и едва мог дышать от липкого страха, что звезда на его груди мелькнет слишком ярко и узнаваемо.</p><p>Ему нравится чувствовать все это. Этот страх понарошку, хотя причина вполне реальна. Страх-игра.</p><p>С той стороны перегородки раздается тихий стук. Сердце подпрыгивает и словно переворачивается, рот наполняется вязкой слюной, рука дрожит, Стив постукивает в ответ: одним пальцем, костяшкой. Условное «я здесь». С той стороны снимают с крючка рекламный щиток (средства оральной гигиены, хозяин точно троллит), и через дырку в стене льется свет. На самом деле там сумрачно — это отсвет ламп над другими кабинками, перегородки не достают до потолка. Но здесь — темно, и на контрасте кажется — ярко.</p><p>Это кто-то из своих: в тусклом свете мелькает ремень от тактической формы. Стив сладко вздрагивает. Он чувствует себя порочно, но как-то по-особому правильно вот так, с ними. С парнями, которые прикрывают ему спину на миссиях. С его подчиненными. Если бы они знали... Он каждый раз напряженно всматривается в лица, возвращаясь с «ланча».</p><p>Гадает, кому из них успел отсосать сегодня.</p><p>Парень по ту сторону стены передергивает парой движений, добиваясь эрекции, Стив видит под головкой руку в перчатках без пальцев. Некоторые любят вздрочнуть до приятной твердости, прежде чем дать ему в рот, другие доверяют ему еще мягкие члены. Стив ерзает на месте: скорее, скорее, дай. Голова кружится от близости и одновременно недоступности. Наконец становится темно — член в дырке заслоняет весь свет оттуда, и Стив жадно нащупывает подношение губами. Едва не стонет, вылизывая, впускает в рот.</p><p>В сравнении с прошлым веком мужчины стали ухоженнее. Чище. Стиву нравится, что от них пахнет мылом и немного потом, но не застарелым, а пряным, будоражащим чувства. Многие бреют или подстригают волосы в паху, он редко встречает заросли, как когда-то. Ему однозначно больше нравится отсасывать теперь.</p><p>Хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше.</p><p>Этот кончает до смешного быстро, у Стива даже не устала челюсть. Он глотает, заботливо облизывает головку, держит во рту еще немножко, пока игрушку не отбирают. Бренчит пряжка ремня, потом «тук-тук» по стене: условное «спасибо». Стив стучит в ответ: условное «увидимся». Пароль-отзыв. Хлопает дверь.</p><p>Очень скоро она снова открывается. Парни тактично делают вид, что ничего не происходит. Возможно, у них давно установлена очередность, не требующая обсуждений. Они умеют работать в команде.</p><p>Некоторые подаются бедрами навстречу его рту, и Стив пугается, потому что стена на самом деле очень тонкая, однажды она может просто не выдержать чьего-то веса.</p><p>Другие дразнят его, не приближаясь достаточно, лишь обмакивая головку в его рот, и Стив вылизывает, как щенок, пытаясь заманить игрушку поближе, получить ее побольше.</p><p>Некоторые кончают молниеносно, с другими приходится постараться. Стив знает много трюков: умеет сделать вакуум, от которого западают щеки, или торнадо языком, может взять в горло, задыхаясь и заливая слюной подбородок. Ему нравится сосать. Он хорош в этом деле. Каждый раз, когда в рот брызгает пряно-горьковатое, Стив гордится своим мастерством и глотает, глотает жадно, стараясь не упустить ни капли.</p><p>Впрочем, иногда на него находит. Обычно в те же дни, когда он сидит там одетый в один только презерватив (Стив остерегается оставлять ДНК на «месте преступления»). Тогда он откидывается и позволяет чужой сперме выплеснуться себе на грудь. Иногда — на лицо. Это грязно, горячо, развратно. Стив мастурбирует после этого, а чаще — начинает заранее, подгадывая свой оргазм к чужому.</p><p>После этого он включает свет там, на той стороне. Парни заботливо возвращают на место рекламный щиток, и все снова чинно и прилично в маленькой забегаловке «У Фрэнка». Стив тщательно вытирает лицо влажными салфетками, проверяет одежду, делает селфи на всякий случай — это проще, чем носить с собой зеркальце. Припухшие губы быстро приходят в норму. Стив закидывает в рот мятную жвачку, запирает замок и заходит в дайнер — теперь со стороны улицы.</p><p>Ему очень хочется пожрать после такого аперитива.</p><p>Парни весело приветствуют начальника. При нем, конечно, не говорят о том, что происходит иногда в туалете, всем известно, что Капитан Америка — зануда и моралист. Всем, кроме Капитана Америки, который знает про себя другое. После хорошего минета настроение благодушное, Стив по расслабленности, по сытым ухмылкам пытается вычислить, кого обработал сегодня, но никогда не может сказать наверняка. Он старается аккуратно выяснить: косится на чужие члены в душевой, но это все равно только подозрения.</p><p>Наверное, ему все же хотелось бы знать точно. Окей, не «наверное», он довольно часто представляет себе, закрыв глаза и подаваясь ртом на член, что между ним и его любовником нет стены. Что у этого одностороннего минета может быть продолжение. Что можно поднять взгляд и увидеть лицо, искаженное удовольствием...</p><p>В последнее время это очень конкретное лицо.</p><p>Брок Рамлоу, командир его группы огневой поддержки. Знойный мужик (из тех, кого уже совершенно точно не назовешь парнем), яркий, шумный. Темпераментный, как это называют в журналах. Единственный, кого Стиву удалось вычислить.</p><p>Стив всегда узнавал его, даже когда еще не знал, кто это. Безликий «этот» с пирсингом у основания члена, три маленькие штанги одна под другой, шесть блестящих металлических шариков. Впрочем, Стив не ошибся бы и без украшения.</p><p>Рамлоу для начала дает ему пососать пальцы. Гладит по лицу, сминает губы, крепко берет за подбородок, прежде чем всадить так глубоко, что Стив упирается губами в жесткий край перчатки. В тот раз у пальцев легкий привкус того соуса, который подают с мексиканскими кукурузными чипсами, этих специй. Они делают пальцы чуть пряными. Стив облизывает их, обещая, выпрашивая. Потом, после всего, уже за столом, Стив еще застает Рамлоу за едой. «Начос», так называются эти чипсы. Рамлоу обмакивает их в соус и отправляет в рот, облизывает пальцы, когда на них течет. Стива прошибает жар. Он смотрит, как Рамлоу облизывает пальцы каждый раз, когда капелька соуса пачкает их, и знает вкус этих специй. Помнит, как сам сосал эти пальцы всего каких-то десять минут назад. Может быть, на них еще осталась его слюна.</p><p>Член вздрагивает под столом.</p><p>Это оказывается... пикантно — знать, что у человека, с которым он обсуждает миссии, пирсинг в таком месте. Не то чтобы это тайна, Стив задним числом даже вспоминает Страйковские байки про командира и металлодетектор в аэропорту. Разница ощутима: теперь у Стива личный интерес, интимное знакомство с этим членом и этим пирсингом, о, как эти шарики заводят! Рамлоу вполне себе большой мальчик, приходится очень постараться, чтобы заглотнуть до самого основания. Стив помнит, каким удовлетворением его прошило, когда пирсинг впервые коснулся губы. Он не мог поверить, что справился, взял его настолько глубоко.</p><p>Рамлоу из тех, кто приходит уже с эрекцией. Стиву нравится. Это льстит, наверное — что его так хотят. Член пружинисто подпрыгивает, как только руки в обрезанных перчатках приспускают штаны и белье. Пока Стив вылизывает пальцы одной руки, Рамлоу запускает вторую в трусы, перебирает яйца. Стиву хотелось бы вылизать и их, но дырка маленькая, и пропихнуть яйца вместе с членом не так-то просто. Некоторые проделывают такое, сначала одно, потом второе (со вторым всегда сложнее), но твердый член усложняет дело. Стив помнит, как одного парня заклинило однажды вот так — он пропихнул весь комплект, пока член был мягким, и не мог вытащить, пока не кончил. Стиву хотелось бы поймать Брока Рамлоу в такую ловушку. Может быть, даже оставить его так и зайти в туалет с той стороны.</p><p>Дальше этого «зайти» воображение отказывает, но Стив справедливо полагает, что было бы горячо.</p><p>Стиву очень хочется вылизать ему яйца. Можно написать записку на листке из блокнота и передать через дырку. Стив взвешивает эту мысль. Как бы он сформулировал свое желание? «Тестикулы» звучит ужасно даже на его старомодный вкус, «яйца» — грубовато. Не то чтобы Рамлоу можно смутить крепким словом. Рамлоу обкладывает своих парней так, что Стив спотыкается на беговой дорожке.</p><p>Стив не любит выражаться.</p><p>Он помнит, как ма отучала его повторять «всякую грязь», услышанную в порту. Помнит, как стоял на коленях в темном закутке с принадлежностями для умывания, и ма намыливала ему рот куском мыла. Пена капала с подбородка, заливая рубашку и еще короткие штаны. Загрубевшие от работы пальцы придерживали ему челюсть, чтобы не вздумал закрывать рот. Как унизительно это было, как он ревел потом, отплевываясь и пуская пузыри.</p><p>Схожесть тех воспоминаний с нынешними извращенными действиями не ускользает от Стива, но он говорит себе: его маленькая слабость не причиняет никому вреда, почему он должен отказывать себе в этом?</p><p>В последнее время он дожидается Рамлоу, чтобы кончить с ним вместе, и после этого уходит. Потом однажды Рамлоу дает ему свой телефон, написанный на салфетке. Наверное, это все меняет. Наверное, это и есть начало конца.</p><p>Стив отсасывает ему так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Зажмурившись до цветных кругов перед глазами, он даже не трогает себя. Кладет ладони на стену, но тут же, пугаясь, убирает — с его силой эту хлипкую преграду проломить слишком легко, а когда Стиву хорошо, он увлекается.</p><p>Стив складывает руки на колени, как примерный мальчик. Во избежание.</p><p>Рамлоу дразнит, дает ему только головку, и Стив включается в игру. Позволяет члену проехаться по губам, раскрыть их. Во рту собирается слюна. Стив лижет мокрым языком, забирает головку в рот и тянется навстречу, пока не вжимается в стену лицом. Ему дают больше, но тут же снова отбирают, Стив разочарованно скулит, обрывает себя на полувздохе. Ему очень хочется притянуть к себе чужое тело за бедра, стиснуть ладонями задницу — Рамлоу тренированный, она у него наверняка твердая, как орех.</p><p>Ему много чего хочется с Рамлоу.</p><p>Например, написать ему на тот номер на салфетке. Он долго думает — что. «Привет, я тот парень, который каждый день сосет тебе в туалете»? Стиву хочется личного общения, очень, но он боится. Слишком легко себя выдать. Если Рамлоу поймет, кто все это время отсасывал его ребятам... Наверное, это будет катастрофа.</p><p>Наверное.</p><p>Он держится пару дней, потом сдается. Чтобы не ломать себе голову, просто фотографирует салфетку и скидывает на номер, указанный на ней. Рамлоу не отвечает пару минут, и за это время Стив успевает взмокнуть и придумать себе десяток причин, почему все это — ужасная идея. Потом приходит фото члена, знакомого до малейшей детали рельефа, с тремя штангами у основания. Возбужденного. Стив разглядывает его — непривычно, на свету. Отсылает эмодзи с баклажаном и капельками воды: он изучал тему. Узнавал, как сейчас принято общаться.</p><p>Рамлоу присылает улыбающуюся рожицу и следом видео. Совсем короткое — рука пару раз двигается по члену, неторопливо подрачивает. Стив пересматривает его раз за разом. Где это происходит, интересно? В кадре ничего, кроме тела. Стив — дома, от этого все как-то неправильно, иначе. Рука кажется непривычно голой, Стив лениво роется в картинках-эмодзи и без особых мыслей отсылает изображение перчатки, и да, уже через минуту он получает новое видео. Большой красивый член в солдатской руке. Рука в перчатке от тактической формы.</p><p>Все как он любит.</p><p>Стив пересматривает его на повторе бесконечно. Рамлоу дрочит для него. Это так... откровенно. Телефон коротко вибрирует. Стив прикусывает губу.</p><p>«Пришлешь?» — пишет Рамлоу. Первое слово за все время, за эту беседу и все те разы, когда он спускал Стиву в рот.</p><p>Надо подумать. Очень хорошо подумать. Стив идет в ванную, там нейтральный белый кафель. Такой может быть где угодно. Член давно стоит, еще до того, как Стив решился отослать первое сообщение на незнакомый номер. В личном деле у Рамлоу — не тот, впрочем, Стив тоже не идиот, чтобы писать с рабочего.</p><p>Стив проводит пару минут, подбирая ракурс. Он никогда не фотографировал свой член. Раза с пятого получается достойно. Он проверяет со всей тщательностью, не попало ли в кадр что-нибудь лишнее, и только потом отсылает. Голова идет кругом — он реально это сделал? Капитан Америка послал кому-то фото своего члена?</p><p>Рамлоу отзывается моментально.</p><p>«Ого», — пишет он.</p><p>«Детка», — пишет он вдогонку.</p><p>«Да ты огонь». Стив читает это так. На самом деле там три картинки с пламенем. Наверное, он прочитал бы это как «ты горяч», но он не раз слышал от Рамлоу это «огонь» в адрес нового ствола на вооружении или красивой женщины. Стиву забавно, что он оказался в такой компании.</p><p>«Я бы», — пишет Рамлоу, и дальше пиктограммы: рот, капли воды. Стив прикрывает глаза. Переводчик тут не нужен.</p><p>«Если ты хочешь», — набирает он и отсылает, пока не передумал. Думает, представлял ли себе вообще хоть раз вот так, наоборот? Через дырку в стене, но на коленях — не он?</p><p>«Завтра?» — пишет Рамлоу.</p><p>«Там же, где всегда?»</p><p>Стив прикусывает губу. Набирает лаконичное «да», потом дрочит, не в силах сдержаться. Представляет себе тот сценарий с ловушкой, где член — в этот раз его собственный — застревает в дырке, и Рамлоу приходит к нему в темноту, шарит по телу жадными руками. Берет его сзади.</p><p>У себя дома можно не сдерживаться. Стив стонет, ускоряется, кусает губы все сильнее. Кончает в кулак, дышит загнанно. На экране новое сообщение от Рамлоу:</p><p>«Пришлешь видео?»</p><p>Объяснять не надо. Стив с тенью сожаления снимает на телефон руку, заляпанную спермой, и отсылает фото, сопроводив смущенной рожицей. В ответ приходит пиктограмма с сердечком, и это настолько странно в исполнении брутального мужика, что Стив улыбается.</p><p>Через полминуты он сам отсылает такое же дурацкое сердечко в ответ на видео, где Рамлоу кончает себе на живот. Стив пересматривает раз за разом, и кажется, что Рамлоу извергается бесконечно.</p><p>«Спс, — пишет он следом за сердечком, — это было горячо». Разумеется, он не набирает «горячо» буквами. Он еще помнит о конспирации. Помнит, к примеру, что только вылезшие из-под замшелого камня старики (как он) ставят точку в конце сообщения. Пишут слова целиком, а не пользуются шифром вроде «roflmao» и «yolo».</p><p>«Обращайся», — приходит от Рамлоу.</p><p>«До завтра», — прилетает следом и тут же ворох пиктограмм: рот, баклажан, вишни, капельки, много капелек.</p><p>Стив отсылает довольную рожицу, в предвкушении жмурящую пиксельные глаза, и смотрит на себя в зеркало. На лице очень похожее выражение.</p><p>Весь следующий день он как на иголках. Все наперекосяк. Ему не хочется отсасывать куче парней, дожидаясь Рамлоу. Он не выключает свет, вместо этого сидит на полу в темной кладовке и смотрит в экран. Телефон рассыпает голубой свет по телу, Стив разделся догола. Нагота возбуждает. Член подрагивает, указывает на потолок. Стив фотографирует его со вспышкой, выглядит не очень, но все более чем понятно. Он отсылает фото Рамлоу, и через минуту тот убирает рекламный щиток, прикрывающий дырку в стене.</p><p>«Я — тебе», — пишет Стив, понимая, что пойдет на попятную, если сейчас же не займет голову чем-то более подходящим. Например, членом.</p><p>Рамлоу не спорит. Ласкает ему губы кончиками пальцев, насколько может дотянуться: вся кисть не проходит в дырку. Потом дает ему в рот, и все становится правильным и простым. Изучать языком рельеф, знакомый до последней выпуклой вены, чувствовать нежный, чуть солоноватый вкус. Прижаться лбом к стене и дать трахнуть себя в рот, как безвольную куклу. Захлебываться слюной, отпустить контроль, дать ей капать с подбородка. Челюсть ноет, ему нужна передышка. Стив выпускает член изо рта, берет рукой взамен, трет мокрым пальцем уздечку.</p><p>Телефон вибрирует у ног, вспыхивает голубоватым светом, как волшебный артефакт.</p><p>«Покажи мне», — присылает Рамлоу.</p><p>Стив тяжело дышит. Видео снимать бесполезно, слишком темно. Он фотографирует свой член, держа на нем руку. Он фотографирует член Рамлоу, держа на нем руку. Он фотографирует член Рамлоу у себя во рту.</p><p>Последнюю он не отсылает, стирает быстрее, чем успевает рассмотреть, и сразу жалеет.</p><p>«Дай его мне», — пишет Рамлоу.</p><p>«Ок», — отвечает он.</p><p>Встает, едва не падая обратно: ноги не держат.</p><p>Смотрит на дырку в стене сверху вниз. Это странно.</p><p>Овальное пятно света золотит волоски на бедре.</p><p>Может, ему мерещится, может, из-за стены и правда доносится шепот:</p><p>— Дай мне его, детка.</p><p>В пятне света мелькают длинные тени. Стив видит пальцы Рамлоу, они ложатся на край дырки, обводят ее по контуру, словно ласкают. Обещают. Протягиваются в темноту. Нужно лишь слегка податься навстречу, и будто случайное прикосновение обжигает нервы.</p><p>У Стива кружится голова. Он теряет волю.</p><p>Рамлоу нежно гладит его яйца кончиками пальцев. Приманивает поближе. Стив не очень понимает, в какой момент прижимается бедрами к стене. Он чувствует, как горячий язык касается его мошонки.</p><p>Рамлоу наверняка сейчас вжимается лицом туда, где перебывало столько членов, что... Впрочем, стена все же очень тонкая.</p><p>Стив медленно сползает по ней. Кончик языка не отрывается от его ствола. Пересчитывает набухшие вены.</p><p>Он завершает свое бесконечное путешествие на вершине, лаская все чувствительные местечки, и Стив больше не может, не может, не может, подается навстречу, пропадает в жарком и мокром, прижимается лобком к стене.</p><p>Его член у Рамлоу во рту.</p><p>Рамлоу.</p><p>Господи Иисусе и святые угодники, Брок Рамлоу отсасывает ему через дырку в стене.</p><p>Из груди вырывается стон, всхлип, всхрип, — Стив обрывает его, проглатывает, перекусывает пополам тесно стиснутыми зубами. Нельзя, нельзя, нет. Услышит. Узнает.</p><p>Рамлоу.</p><p>Как заклинание.</p><p>У него такой сладкий рот.</p><p>Умелый рот.</p><p>Щедрый.</p><p>Стив царапает ногтями стену, не в силах выразить тот болезненный экстаз, который крутит ему тело, плавит кости.</p><p>Оргазм оставляет от него пустую оболочку без разума.</p><p>Стив приходит в себя на полу, в ушах гудит, во рту сухо, тело непослушное. Телу хорошо.</p><p>Телефон вибрирует, ползет к ноге, как живой. Стив подбирает его. Там фотография. Он с трудом узнает собственный член с непривычного ракурса. В кадре подбородок Рамлоу, уголок губ.</p><p>Улыбается.</p><p>«Это было потрясающе. Просто невероятно. Спасибо», — набирает Стив. Это не так-то просто.</p><p>«У тебя классный член», — приходит ответ.</p><p>«Детка», — приходит следом.</p><p>«Ты в других местах тоже такой классный?»</p><p>Стив отсылает ему стыдливо краснеющий смайлик.</p><p>Рамлоу присылает фото заляпанной спермой стены.</p><p>«Ты куришь?» — спрашивает он ни с того ни с сего.</p><p>«Там детектор», — пишет Стив. Через дырку слышится возня, он осторожно выглядывает. Рамлоу стоит на унитазе, пытается дотянуться до потолка. Брюки еще не застегнуты, Стив видит полоску голой кожи под футболкой.</p><p>Он видел Рамлоу без одежды, они не раз пересекались в душевой. Почему-то эта узенькая полоска тревожит больше, чем полная нагота. Наверное, потому что принадлежит только Стиву.</p><p>Рамлоу тяжело спрыгивает, садится на пол. Достает сигареты.</p><p>Стив нащупывает на полу пачку влажных салфеток, выдергивает пару штук и просовывает в дырку.</p><p>«Для стены», — поясняет он и вздрагивает, когда Рамлоу отвечает голосом:</p><p>— О, спасибо, детка.</p><p>Рамлоу курит и вытирает стену. Закончив, отправляет салфетки в урну, выдыхает дым в сторону обезвреженного детектора.</p><p>— Будешь? — спрашивает вслух, держит сигарету возле отверстия.</p><p>Стив осторожно берет ее двумя пальцами, затаскивает на свою сторону. Красный огонек в темноте красиво переливается, дыма не видно. После пары затяжек он все так же осторожно возвращает сигарету Рамлоу.</p><p>Они передают ее друг другу, пока не остается один фильтр, на котором смешалась их слюна. Поцелуй через посредника.</p><p>Наконец Рамлоу тушит окурок о подошву ботинка и бросает в унитаз.</p><p>Прозаичная кончина поцелуя.</p><p>Тук-тук, пароль-отзыв. Стив стучит в ответ, и Рамлоу уходит.</p><p>Каково было бы лечь с ним в постель? Почувствовать на себе эти руки, жилистые, высушенные, сильные. Вес его тела. Запах его кожи. Обернуться вокруг него руками и ногами, впустить в себя, будто сливаясь в одно гротескное существо.</p><p>Раньше стены казались защитой. Теперь Стив чувствует себя запертым.</p><p>Он не видит способа выйти из шкафа — так, кажется, сейчас это называют.</p><p>Кладовка — тот же шкаф.</p><p>Он не видит способа выйти из шкафа, не разрушив свою жизнь.</p><p>Стив доверяет Рамлоу на миссиях, но это... Это доверие совсем, совсем иного порядка.</p><p>Вечером Рамлоу присылает фото своего шикарного торса. Лицо обрезано, но не параноидально, а так, небрежно, будто это просто не важно.</p><p>Стив долго думает, может ли он себе позволить ответ. Рамлоу видел его тоже. Рамлоу нравятся мужчины. Он смотрел, и смотрел внимательно.</p><p>Стив пробует сделать селфи, но в ванной слишком хорошо видно, насколько он раскачан, в комнате попадает в кадр то щит, то вид из окна, все это просто ужасно. За всем нужно следить. Наконец он находит компромисс — фотографируется лежа: мышцы немного расслаблены и не кажутся настолько рельефными, а в кадре ничего, кроме постельного белья — лаконично синего, оно может быть у кого угодно.</p><p>Наверное, он единственный в мире мужчина, который пытается сфоткаться так, чтоб мышцы выглядели поменьше.</p><p>«Вау», — приходит от Рамлоу в ответ на фото.</p><p>«Детка».</p><p>«Охуеть, я телефон слюной залил».</p><p>Стив посылает ему краснеющий смайлик. Потом понимает, что использует его слишком часто — так же часто, как краснеет по-настоящему. Его можно вычислить по одному только этому.</p><p>«Покажешь что-нибудь еще?» — смайлик подмигивает, немного игриво, но несравнимо по похабности с ухмылкой самого Рамлоу. Стив знает эту ухмылку. Его заводит эта похабень.</p><p>«Не знаю», — честно отвечает Стив.</p><p>Пару дней они флиртуют, обмениваются видео своих оргазмов. Фотографии становятся все более откровенными — и нет, это не та откровенность, когда можно показать лицо, но та, когда снять крупным планом свой анус уже вполне приемлемо.</p><p>Днем они встречаются через стену. Отсасывают друг другу, потом курят вместе, и Стив не уверен, что из этого получается интимнее.</p><p>Он не знает, расстраивает ли других парней отсутствие активности в дырке. В конце концов, ему и раньше приходилось пропадать на пару дней или даже недель.</p><p>В один из дней он дает себя уговорить, встает задницей к дырке и едва не кончает сразу, чувствуя чужие пальцы у себя внутри. Им обоим неудобно, не развернуться, чертова стена мешает, Стив сгибается пополам, чтобы прижаться теснее.</p><p>«Я никогда не был с мужчиной так», — признается он потом, вечером.</p><p>«Но хотел».</p><p>«Хочу».</p><p>«Я бы трахнул тебя, детка, но блядь, это как в прыжке на ходулях, исполняя гимн и отстреливаясь через плечо», — присылает Рамлоу.</p><p>«Давай встретимся», — пишет он, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом.</p><p>«Нет», — отвечает он, боясь, что ответит «да», потому что ему хочется, хочется, очень, «но блядь», как говорит Рамлоу.</p><p>Стиву хочется вымыть с мылом свой грязный рот.</p><p>Рамлоу выпрашивает видео, и Стив почти трахает себя пальцами, растягивает, ему самому стыдно пересматривать это, но мысль о том, что такое увидит Рамлоу, боже, он готов кончить от нее.</p><p>Он кончает от нее, прямо с пальцами в заднице (два, по вторую фалангу), на видео.</p><p>«Ты такой», — пишет Рамлоу, и Стив уже знает, что он там ласкает себя, ему не до длинных предложений.</p><p>«Охуенный».</p><p>«Детка».</p><p>«Как же меня кроет от тебя».</p><p>«Детка».</p><p>«Хочу тебя».</p><p>«Хочу тебя», — эхом отзывается Стив, и это правда, он может подписаться кровью под каждым словом Рамлоу, включая «охуенный».</p><p>Рамлоу умолкает на минуту, только прыгают три точки, будто он что-то пишет, но Стив знает, что там происходит сейчас. Подтверждением прилетает видео: Рамлоу кончает прямо в объектив, матерится, смеется, пытается протереть камеру, но только размазывает еще хуже.</p><p>«Чего ты так боишься?» — спрашивает он чуть позже — не то справившись с чисткой, не то забив.</p><p>«Я же просил», — хмурится Стив.</p><p>«У тебя шрамы или что-то с лицом?»</p><p>У него с лицом совершенно точно «что-то».</p><p>«Перестань. Пожалуйста».</p><p>«Покажи мне».</p><p>«Рамлоу. Я не могу».</p><p>Он понимает, что сказал, в ту же секунду, как отправляет сообщение, отдергивает руку, потом стремительно жмет на «редактировать» и стирает имя, весь покрытый холодным потом, дрожащий, это занимает даже не секунду — долю секунды, и может быть, он успевает.</p><p>Может быть.</p><p>Он смотрит на значок-карандаш рядом с сообщением, доказательство того, что оно было отредактировано, а внизу прыгают три точки.</p><p>Прыгают и прыгают.</p><p>Будто Рамлоу что-то пишет, стирает и снова пишет.</p><p>Стив смотрит на них некоторое время, но никакого сообщения в итоге не приходит, и он ложится спать в отвратительном настроении.</p><p>Пару дней они не встречаются. То есть, нет, не так. Встречаются в спортзале, на полигоне, сидят по разные стороны стола на планерке, сталкиваются в коридорах, видятся по десять раз на дню, и каждый раз Стива ведет, он хочет дышать Рамлоу, вылизывать с ног до головы, раствориться в нем, и все это нельзя.</p><p>В эфире тишина.</p><p>В туалете «У Фрэнка» ровно горит свет, гаснет только на ночь.</p><p>Потом они летят на миссию, маринуются в замкнутом пространстве три часа. Рамлоу напротив него. Стив не может не смотреть, поэтому идет на сделку с совестью во имя самосохранения: смотрит на ботинки, на широко расставленные колени, потом сразу, минуя пах, на то, как натянута футболка на груди и животе. Не выше. Не ниже. Он слишком хорошо знает, как выглядит член Брока Рамлоу. Слишком легко краснеет.</p><p>— Кэп, у тебя в жизни все, ну, нормально? — спрашивает Рамлоу ни с того ни с сего. — Флаги реют, Конституция из-под подушки не выпадает? Или что у тебя там считается за норму...</p><p>— Спасибо за заботу... кажется. А в чем дело?</p><p>— Выглядишь дерьмово.</p><p>— Плохо сплю.</p><p>Рамлоу открывает рот, и все, кто его знает, включая Стива, понимают, что сейчас он выдаст какую-нибудь похабень, но случается неожиданное — он просто закрывает рот обратно, так ничего и не сказав.</p><p>Стиву мерещатся прыгающие три точки в уголке экрана.</p><p>Наверное, он зря все же посмотрел Рамлоу в лицо. Стив не очень хорошо представляет себе, как выглядит его взгляд, но он не больно-то умело шифруется, раз выглядит «дерьмово».</p><p>Когда они летят обратно, все расслабляются — откатали чисто, без потерь, без ранений, ни царапины ни на ком — и болтают о пустяках. О том, как хочется жрать. О протеиновых коктейлях. Коктейли предсказуемо вызывают веселье, Стиву удается сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице, хотя он знает, о чем они — о ком — не то чтобы говорят, нет, но красноречиво молчат.</p><p>Примерно в то же время приходит сообщение от Рамлоу:</p><p>«Парни скучают без своей туалетной феи».</p><p>Стив не берет на миссии «тот» телефон. Стив проверяет его только вечером.</p><p>Он много чего мог бы ответить на это. Туалетная фея, серьезно? Туалетная фея?! Но он пишет только:</p><p>«А ты?»</p><p>«И я», — отвечает Рамлоу, и ни одного смайлика, похабно ухмыляющегося, двигающего бровями или какого-то еще, ни одной пиктограммы с овощами и явлениями природы.</p><p>По-настоящему.</p><p>Честно.</p><p>Стив берет телефон с собой на работу. Может быть, это рискованно. Может быть, ему начинает быть все равно.</p><p>На разборе полетов Рамлоу сидит напротив него. Казалось бы, что там разбирать так долго, если сработали без нареканий, но нет. Бюрократический ад длится, и длится, и длится.</p><p>Телефон тихо вибрирует во внутреннем кармане.</p><p>Стив ненавязчиво пробегается взглядом по сидящим напротив. Рамлоу откинулся на стуле, смотрит на Ника с каменным лицом, делая вид, что очень внимательно слушает, но руки под столом и явно набирают сообщение.</p><p>Телефон снова вибрирует.</p><p>И снова.</p><p>Стив тоже умеет делать лицо кирпичом. Телефоны — часть повседневной нормы. Может, он просто хочет глянуть на часы. Узнать, сколько его жизни уже отняла эта тягомотина. Половина присутствующих нет-нет да глянет в экран, они взрослые люди, их не ругают за это.</p><p>Он небрежно достает телефон из внутреннего кармана.</p><p>«Я хочу вылизать тебя».</p><p>«Поставить на колени, уткнуть лицом в подушку».</p><p>«Детка».</p><p>Он не читает дальше, убирает телефон. Продолжает сохранять полную невозмутимость.</p><p>Потом ослабляет контроль над своими желаниями всего на секунду, украдкой бросает взгляд на Рамлоу.</p><p>Рамлоу смотрит на него.</p><p>Внимательно смотрит.</p><p>Стив сглатывает, отводит взгляд и позорно, безудержно заливается краской, так, что на него косятся теперь уже все.</p><p>Телефон тихо вибрирует в кармане.</p><p>Стив ретируется в свой кабинет сразу же после окончания, хотя обычно остается одним из последних, чтобы показать единство фронта. Жадно пролистывает сообщения. Одно из них — фотография, сделанная под столом, рука Рамлоу небрежно лежит на его большом и красивом члене, очертания которого очень явно проступают сквозь ткань штанов.</p><p>Прямо там, в зале совещаний. Стиву кажется, что он видит край собственной ноги на противоположной стороне.</p><p>Желание разливается по телу мгновенно, его аж выгибает.</p><p>«Что ты со мной делаешь», — пишет он Рамлоу, потому что на самом деле чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным.</p><p>«Я мог бы делать с тобой что-нибудь приятное», — приходит ответ.</p><p>«Что-нибудь грязное».</p><p>«Детка».</p><p>«Но если ты хочешь, можем просто поговорить».</p><p>«О чем?» — спрашивает Стив безнадежно.</p><p>«О тебе», — приходит ответ. И еще:</p><p>«Обо мне».</p><p>«О нас».</p><p>«О том, в какое прекрасное время мы живем».</p><p>«О тебе», — просит Стив.</p><p>«Я парень широких взглядов».</p><p>«Я парень, который умеет держать язык за зубами».</p><p>«Я знаю», — отвечает Стив, и ему не очень ясно, они играют в эту игру, будто никто ничего не понял, или так на самом деле все есть?</p><p>«Я парень, который очень любит использовать свой язык для того, чтобы подо мной кричали, кончали и просили еще», — присылает Рамлоу, и да, это настолько ожидаемо, что Стив улыбается.</p><p>«Когда-нибудь, — обещает Стив, — господи, как бы я хотел начать все с начала».</p><p>«Да?»</p><p>«Да».</p><p>На следующий день он находит кофе в огромном картонном стакане у себя на столе.</p><p>И через день. И через два.</p><p>Потом застает Рамлоу с кофе у кабинета. Рамлоу не отпирается, не зубоскалит, сует стакан ему в руки и уходит.</p><p>На следующий день он приносит два стакана — себе и Стиву — и остается на вежливую беседу ни о чем.</p><p>Через неделю они идут выпить кофе вместе в очаровательное местечко со свежей выпечкой.</p><p>Потом — выпить пива после работы. Гуляют по ночным улицам, когда беседа затягивается.</p><p>Рамлоу тактичен. Рамлоу ухаживает. Почти по-старинке, но нет, не так. В довоенном Бруклине ухаживать за мужчиной было бы немыслимо.</p><p>Но даже в довоенном Бруклине их отношения не перепутали бы с дружескими. Это нежный роман.</p><p>Стив начинает смеяться с легким сердцем, не избегает прикосновений, намекает журналистке глянца, которая берет очередное интервью сытого мирного времени, что читательницы напрасно тратят время, придумывая имена его двум или трем детям и золотистому ретриверу. Брок — Стив называет его теперь по имени — знающе ухмыляется, но молчит.</p><p>Не давит.</p><p>Брок остается на ночь, потом на выходные, потом переезжает к Стиву.</p><p>Стив совершает спонтанный каминг-аут на всю страну в прямом эфире известного телешоу, и ему абсолютно насрать на последствия, общественное мнение, порицание и то, что за слово «насрать» ма вымыла бы ему рот с мылом.</p><p>Брок высоко ценит его грязный рот за дверями спальни. Брок не променял бы его ни на какой другой, особенно на чистый, стерильный, идеологически правильный рот Капитана Америки.</p><p>Годовщину они отмечают «У Фрэнка».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>